What's Taking So Long!
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Mario and Luigi are planning a cookout. But then they get locked up in the bathroom. And then they face more problems.


What's Taking So Long!

In a store called Walmart, two plumbers known as Mario and Luigi, were in the store grocery shopping. They were shopping because they need food for a cook out back at their house. They were at a section where they were going to buy ribs for the cookout. But they were having trouble with something.

"Hmm . . .should we get beef or pork?" Mario asked resting his chin between his index finger and his thumb with a curious expression across his face.

Luigi was silent for a moment. Then he decided to reply. "I think pork." He answered his brother's question.

Mario was just about the put the ribs into the shopping cart. But then, he suddenly stopped because he had a question. He turned back to his brother and asked, "I thought we had pork last time. Don't you think so?"

Once again, the italian green plumber was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Umm, ...I don't think so. I think it was beef." He responded. They had their last cook out with their friends a few months ago. So they didn't exactly remember wha kind kind of ribs did they had.

Mario dissagreed with him and said, "I really sure it was prok."

"HA! You pronounced pork wrong! Which means, were getting beef this time." Luigi said as he took a few plastic trays of beef ribs that were wrapped, and walked off with the cart. But then Mario stopped him.

"Look, we got pork last time, end of disscusion." The chubby plumber said as he took the beef rib trays away and brought the pork ones instead.

"But we always get pork Mario." Luigi said whining a little.

Mario cocked his head to the side in confusion. "We do?" He asked in concern.

"Of course we do. Espically when we were at the beach." Luigi recalled raising up a finger with a smile across his face.

Mario raised an eyebrow while glaring at Luigi as he crossed his arms. "That reminds me of the time when you drowned it."

_**Flashback**_

_Mario was grilling hamburgers on the grill on thr beach when one of Count Bleck's minions walked towards him. "O'Chunks?" He said in confusion. "What in the world are you doing here?" He asked. He didn't expect him to be here other than the people he invited._

_"I'm trying to hide from Mimi. Can you help me hide somewhere?" O'Chunks asked with a worried look on his face._

_Mario sighed in annoyance and asked, "What did you do this time?..."_

_O'Chunks was silent for a moment then responded, "I took a few of her rubees."_

_This made the plumber jump in shock. "YOU TOOK SOME OF HER RUBEES?" He asked surprised._

_"I said a 'few'." O'Chunks corrected him._

_"I don't care." Mario said rolling his eyes not being in shock anymore. "But why would you do that?"_

_"She messed up my gameplay on Mario Kart!" O'Chunks responded kinda shouting a little. Mario raised an eyebrow with a spatula in his left hand. "Oh really?" He asked the chunky minion. "Really!" O'Chunks quickly responded to Mario. "So can I hide somewhere out here?"_

_The plumber thought for a moment and then said, "Fine..."_

_O'Chunks then ran somewhere to hide from Mimi right when Luigi came by running because the pigtailed girl known as Mimi was chasing him because he won't tell where O'Chunks was._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed while running as fast as his legs could carry him. "MARIO HELLLLLLLLP!" He called out for his older brother. He then found Wario's Bike and started to drive it without Wario even knowing. But he accidently ran the table of items needed for the cookout. The table flew and the items was sent flying into the air sideways. Everything landed near the water. All except the pork ribs. They were still in the trays flying towards the sea. The table knock Luigi in the back causing him to fly._

_Mario slapped his forehead in embarassment. "This is not going to end well..." He said to himself._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He was about 90-Feet in the air and he was afraid of heights even though he had to go through lots of them in order to save Princess Toadstool from King Bowser Koopa. He then started to come back down along with thew pork trays and the table. Finally, he landed hard in the water._

_"Phew..." Luigi said sighing in relief. But the table and the pork tables were still falling._

_"Uh-oh..." The italian green plumber said._

_Mario saw what happened and what was going to happen. He simply sighed while rolling his eyes. "I guess I have no choice..."_

_The table was heading straight for Luigi. In just a few more seconds, the table landed right on Luigi's head knocking him unconscious. He started to sink in the water along with the pork trays. But while he was underwater, Mario caught Luigi and then he swam back to shore carrying his brother._

**_End Flashback_**

"But it was all Mimi's fault!" Luigi said

"Whatever, do you have to go to the bathroom 'cause I do." Mario asked

Luigi agreed, "Yeah let's go." He said as they walked to a bathroom that was only 20 seconds from where they were. They went inside the mens' room, and did their buisness. After they were done, they tried to open the door but it was locked. Mario pulled on the door harder. But the door won't budge.

"...Oh no..." Luigi said in fear as he started to sweat. "How are we going to get out?"

Mario ran towards the door and kicked it with all of his might. But the door still won't budge.

"We're stuck." Mario sighed in defeat "What should we do?"

Luigi thought for a moment. "If Bowser was here, he could bust the door open easily. THAT'S IT! I'LL CAR BOWSER!" Luigi shouted happily as he started to called Bowser on his cell phone.

Mario meanwhile, was thinking of another plan. _"I got it." _He thought to himself. _"We will jump in the toilet, flush ourselves down the drain, and see if we can find another restroom so we could be free."_

Luigi, who had just hung up his cell phone just noticed that he was being dragged by Mario. "Hey,... where are we going?" He asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Answered the elder italian plumber as they both got into a toilet. Mario flushed it, and then they were being sucked in the drain. They then ended up in another bathroom and they saw some teenage girls chatting. But they stop as soon as they saw Mario and Luigi. They gasped in shock.

"THERE ARE BOYS IN HERE!" The girls shouted as they started screaming at the top of their lungs. After a few seconds, they ran out.

"...Well,... that was embarassing..." Luigi said. He always hated to be embarassed by something and it bothered him. He would regret this.

Mario flushed the toilet again which ignoring on what Luigi had just said. caused them to go down the drain again. This time, they ended up in another mens room with nobody in there. They both sighed in relief. They bot got out of the toilet and open the door that wasn't locked and came out. Luigi then remember something. "Oh no..."

"What's the problem?" Mario asked in concern.

The green claded plumber responded, "I called Bowser earlier to tell busr in the door to escape. Now he's going to be angry since he will think that we tricked him."

Mario's eye twitched. Not only he didn't think of that, but now if Bowser finds them, they have to battle him. He didn't event kidnap the princess this time. The red plumber suddenly came up with an idea. "I have a plan. I'll call Donkey Kong that way he'll find us bust us out of here."

Luigi was then confused of the idea. "Why do we have to do that?"

The red plumber answered. "I see Bowser walking towards us right now... And that is not a smile on his face..."

Luigi looked behind his shorter but older brother. He was right. Bowser was stomping towards them with an angry look on his face. Mario whipped out his cell phone and called DK and then hung up without the Koopa King knowing.

"Luigi, you deal with Bowser. I'll be right back." Mario said as he ran off.

This left the italian green claded plumber alonge with the angry King Koopa. He growled in annoyance. "WHERE'S MARIO?" He shouted at Luigi.

"Uhh,... he..." Luigi didn't know what to tell him. He didn't want to tell where his brother is. Yet he didn't want Bowser to be angry. Luigi then thought of something. "He's at the checkout." He said.

Bowser immediately turned around and ran off trying to find the italian red plumber. A smile then appeared on Luigi said as he sighed in relief.

* * *

Mario meanwhile was running tried to find the ape called Donkey Kong. He then passed the bathroom where he and Luigi were locked in. So he backed up and noticed a line filled with impatient shoppers.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" A angry Koopa Troopa shouted crossing his arms. Mario walked over to the line in confusion wondering why was there a line. He walked over to a random Toad. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

The impatient Toad sighed in annoyance and said, "We are waiting for some people to come up 'cause they had been in there for ages..."

A thought came to Mario's mind. He and Luigi were the ones in the bathroom. They had forgotten to open the door to allow more shoppers in. "Did you knock on the door?" He asked. At that moment, a human shopper knocked on he door. After a few seconds, he went in followed by a few more shoppers. But then Mario saw a certain monkey coming out.

"Donkey Kong? But... how... What?" He was confused

The ape interupted him. "I'll tell you later." DK said he then grabbed a cart, and Mario hopped in as he stood up in it and grabbed the sides of the cart so he wouldn't fall. That's when DK took off and ran. After s few minutes DK noticed Luigi standing there. The ape then grabbed him and threw him in the cart without even looking at him. He was confused " . . .Mario, what's going on?"

The italian red plumber answsered. "It's all apart of the plan."

They then went to a checkout to see Donkey Kong's cousin Funky Kong with the cart full of the items Mario and Luigi needed for the cookout. It seems like Funky Kong just bought the items. "You all owe me..." He growled

DK ignored him. Instead he grabbed the cart and then they all ran out of Walmart.


End file.
